srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The Wounded Horseman
General Information Tips * You can head back to Eastfell at any stage along the way to the tower for a REST and a SAVE there. The caveat is that afterward you'll have to reroll the "Stealth" check(s), as well as every single fireball-dodge (if choosing that option over the unrewarded use of your powers) on the way to the tower. * The difficulty of each battle against Carverclaws depends on how many are in a group. As the number of Carverclaws increases... ** ... their "to-hit" value / MR rating also increases (see details in Walkthrough section) ** ... their SP also increases, in general, but only slightly ** ... apparently Carverclaws are closely-enough related to goblins for Goblindoom to provide a bonus against them * Choosing a non-lethal power (such as Gating, in this case) to prevent the witch's escape, will result in greater XP rewards, as you'll get to 'duke it out' with her for an additional 17+ combat XP. *You can leave Eastfell and complete the adventure later, if necessary. Prerequisites There are no prereqs for The Wounded Horseman in Talinus. Once you've completed it, you will be able to access the later stages of the adventure by traveling to Eastfell. Walkthrough Part 1 This is the adventure to be completed in Talinus. It's mostly exposition, but you have the opportunity to heal the horseman (Restoration 10+). Part 2 While traveling to Eastfell, you are waylaid by six bandits. You have options to: * Hold your ground and engage the bandits... **You will fight . (At the combat intro screen, you will see the message, "Fighting from the saddle. Your enemy has an advantage." OR "Fighting from the saddle. You have an advantage." The message most likely depends on your Horsemanship skill.) Once you defeat them, the other four flee and you proceed with the quest. * Attempt to flee... ** . If you pass, you escape and proceed to the next section (you don't rescue the horseman's companions as you do if you fight). If you fail, you fight the bandits as above. On the outskirts of Eastfell, you are confronted by 3 Carverclaws. You have the chance to use Archery, Gating, Illusion, or Horsemanship (no level requirements), or "Hold your ground and meet their advance." You will fight them individually as . Then you arrive in Eastfell, which is a location and allows travel. Part 3 # From Eastfell, choose the option to Approach the Watchtower # You'll be subjected to a . Win or lose, you'll fight random groups of the enemy; however, if you fail: ## you'll still fight a group of Carverclaws, but... ## you won't make any progress (i.e. you have to make the check again - verification needed) # After you've SUCCESSFULLY passed the check(s), you'll begin your approach, confronted by your foes all along the way, until you 'rack up' a sufficient number of 'kills'. Regardless of the number of Carverclaws in any given group, they all possess a seldom-used special attack dealing 3-10 SP damage (observed values): #* #* #* #* #* #* #* After each group, the total amount of dead Carverclaws is listed in bold numerals in the action pane. # Once you've killed enough (at least 50 total), the links will change. Go back to Eastfell, REST and SAVE. # Head back to the tower, and make your final approach. ## You'll have to avoid damage from 8 fireballs (1 'introductory' and 7 counted by the game text); you can use Fortification (20+), Elementalism (20+), or can attempt to dodge. You get NO experience even if you use a Power. If opting to dodge, you're faced with a ## Before entering the tower, you're confronted by a or a ## Once inside you have to fight 2-5 groups of Carverclaws (similar to those detailed above) as you climb the stairs inside the tower. ## 4 XP to Fortification(30+)/Elementalism(20+), or attempt to dodge the sorceress's fireball, when she finally appears. Then, pursue her to the top of the watchtower (you're also given the option to leave). ## 8 XP to Gating(20+)/Telekinesis(30+)/Illusion(20+)/Necromancy(20+)/Archery(20+) if used to prevent her escape (you can rush at her, or simply stand in place). Using Telekinesis, Necromancy or Archery, she is killed; using Gating, you get to fight her: ## In this topmost room of the watchtower, you spot a wooden box, the content of which are automatically added to you inventory: ##* 8 Adventurer Tokens ##* 2 Kepbekk Elixirs ##* ##* # Receive your completion reward # Eastfell is no longer a Nearby Location for Talinus Rewards Part 1: * 16 experience to Restoration if you use it to heal the horseman's wounds * 32 general experience for completion Part 2: * 1 combat experience if you hold your ground and engage the bandits... * 16 experience to Gating (?+)/Illusion (<=10+)/Archery (?+)/Horsemanship (?+) against the three carverclaws Part 3: * ~15-23+ combat XP for the wanton slaughter of Carverclaws * No experience to Fortification (20+)/Elementalism (20+) for dodging the fireballs on the way to the tower * 4 XP to Fortification (30+)/Elementalism (20+) for dodging the sorceress's fireball inside the tower * 8 XP to Gating (20+)/Telekinesis (30+)/Illusion (20+)/Necromancy (20+)/Archery (20+) for preventing the escape of the sorceress (and, depending on the power/skill used, for killing her at the same time) * 17 combat XP for killing the in combat (if non-lethal power was used to prevent her escape, such as Gating) * 8 Adventurer Tokens * 2 Kepbekk Elixirs * Unidentified Silver Ring (Sorcerer's Battle Ring - MR: +1, SP: +2, Aura: +1, Mind: +1, Spirit: +1, NR: +1) * Unidentified Iron Rod (Iron Rod - Quality: Magical, Power: Minor Flame, MR: +5, Agility: +1, Might: +1) ; Completion reward: * 1,024 general XP and 128 XP to All Skills and Powers Category:Item Quests Category:Kepbekk items quests